Death
by Merii-kun
Summary: She's a top medic and he's a nukenin. Their pasts were connected, being teammates before he left but reunited before he faced his brother. What will he do if she died in front of him?


**DEATH**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

She's a top medic and he's a nukenin. Their pasts were connected, being teammates before he left but reunited before he faced his brother. What will he do if she died in front of him?

Sighing, "This mission is taking too much of my time! Can I even accomplish it? Can I even find him?" she said.

She ran straight to the Sound forest to locate him but she was attacked by rogue nins and was badly injured. She escaped them and found a stream to rest by. When she woke up, it was dawn, and something caught her attention. There were enemies with dark menacing auras.

"Hey, Itachi where are we going?" Kisame asked.

"Hn."

'Impossible! The Akatsuki! I'm in danger,' she thought. She attempted to move but she was badly injured and prayed not to run into them. And she's lucky that they didn't find her but she lost her consciousness.

Meanwhile, in the same forest, Team Hebi was also there.

"Hey Sasuke, where are we going?" Suigetsu asked.

"Amekagure."

"Sasuke-kun! You're so amazing!" complained Karin as she latched herself to his arm.

"Get off me," he said as he took back his arm. "We will rest here."

"Roger that Sasuke. I'll search for food." Suigetsu suggested.

While walking, he passed by the unconscious kunoichi but didn't badge to wake her. When he got back to their temporary shelter, he told the other the others about it.

**~merii-kun~**

"Hey I saw a very beautiful kunoichi in the forest and she's unconscious. She's weird ya know? Having a pink hair and sleeping in a very dangerous place."

"Eh? Pink hair. Hn. A ninja with a pink hair? That sucks," Karin countered.

Sasuke overheard it and went out of the tent.

"What's the commotion about?"

"They're fighting about a kunoichi with pink hair. According to Suigetsu, she's injured and unconscious." Juugo answered.

"You two knock it off. Suigetsu, where did you see her?"

"Eh, near the stream."

"Lead the way."

When they found her, she was still unconscious. Sasuke knelt beside her and touch her face. She was badly injured and battered.

"Leave us." Sasuke command.

"But Sasuke-kun-!" Karin protested but was cut off.

"I said leave us. We'll see each other in Ame."

They saw the emotions that ran to his face. Concern, worry and –guilt? Soon the three of them left the two of them.

"Sakura … Sakura do you hear me? Sakura, please wake up." Sasuke muttered.

"Urgh … Sa-su-ke kun?"

"Shh … don't talk. Rest."

**~merii-kun~**

He lifted her in a bridal style and walked back to their temporary shelter. He placed her on his sleeping bag and watched her overnight.

Above the tree branches, the two silhouettes were watching them.

"Your little brother is soft on that pinky. Why don't we kill her?" suggested Kisame.

"Not yet. We can use her."

Morning came; Sakura awoke by the blinding rays of the sun. She tried to stand but her head hurts. She tried to remember what happened last night. 'Rogue nins, Akatsuki and Sasuke … Sasuke!' she thought as she bolted upright the sleeping bag.

"Don't push yourself too much, Sakura. You're still weak from the wounds you got. Rest."

"I'm … I'm okay. I'll just heal myself." After she responded, she immediately healed herself. Her body glowed green and after a few minutes, her skin was good as new.

"You're … you're a medic nin?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm the Hokage's apprentice."

"Hn. Come on we're running late to my destination."

"E-Eh?"

"You're coming with me …" was all he managed to say as he carried Sakura bridal style.

"H-hey, Sasuke! Put me down! I can travel by myself." she cried.

Suddenly he abruptly halted. He seemed uncomfortable in the surrounding. Sakura seemed to notice the thick tension and chakra signatures running to their direction. 'Rogue nins' they thought. And they were right.

"My … my … my … what a pleasant surprise. Two of the most highly priced targets in the bingo book is here. The traitor of the leaf and the survivor of Uchiha … Uchiha Sasuke and the high skilled medic nin that all the nations envied her and even surpassed her mentor, the Godaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura," zaid the Captain of the rogue nins.

Sasuke put her down and looked at him with his emotionless face.

"What's the point then, bastard?" she asked unfazed by the ten of them.

"Shut your mouth, bitch. Let's get this started!" was the reply.

Metals and metals clashed. Jutsu to jutsu. This battle was watched by Hoshikage Kisame and his partner Uchiha Itachi. Sakura, being tired of the game, smashed her chakra enhanced fist to the ground. This slightly took the rogue nins, Akatsuki and Sasuke.

'How did she do that?' Sasuke thought.

Before the enemy has recovered, Sasuke did the hand seals of his chidori.

"Chidori" he shouted as he run this enormous chakra through their enemies. All of these died and the two Akatsuki watched in fascination.

"That pinky over there sure got some power," Kisame remarked.

"As expected to Godaime's apprentice," Itachi mused.

They were back to travelling on feet. Sakura was already on her feet, pacing with Sasuke. To say the least, Sakura was troubled in pacing with him. She used up most of her chakra by healing herself and fighting those rogue nins and now travelling. Anyway, Sasuke seemed to notice her discomfort and stopped.

"We will make our camp here." he announced as he went in search for food. She just nodded to him as confirmation. She put down her bag and rested her back on the tree which made her to fall asleep. Sasuke returned with some woods and fish. He noticed Sakura but didn't pay much attention. He readied their food. The food was about ready when she stirred from her deep slumber.

"What time is it?"

"Night."

"Urgh … my headaches." As she massaged her sore temples.

"Here, eat." He reached the fish and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she ate.

When they finished eating, Sakura, again, leaned back to the tree and looked at the sky.

"It's beautiful." she said as gazed at them with admiration.

"Yeah … they're beautiful," he agreed as he slumped beside her.

"Did you ever wonder why I like the sky?"

"No."

"Coz' it's reminds me of your eyes. Your sorrowful and sad eyes. I want to treasure them, to cherish them, to remember it every time and … the happiness when you're with me." She said.

Sasuke was dumbstruck at what she said. 'She really love me…doesn't she? Damn it! I was so numb,' He thought.

"Do you know what I do when I'm alone?" he asked.

"No."

"I reminisce our moments together. Me, you, dobe and even sensei. As I recall my stupid actions with Naruto, I smile. A real smile. I felt so … so alive … that I wanted to stop my revenge. But I fought it and urged myself to finish off my brother."

"Do what you want … I won't stop you with your revenge. Just promise me that you'll comeback." She looked at him with sincere glistening eyes.

"I promise."

Sakura yawned. "Go to sleep. I'm kinda sleepy now." She was slowly drifting to sleep when he asked.

" Sakura"

"Hmm?"

"Be mine only mine." As they fall to deep slumber to each other's arms. Needless to say, Kisame and Itachi saw the exchange of gentleness between them. How they cared for each other and their closeness.

"Looks like someone was quite attached to that pinky over there." Kisame teased.

"Indeed, we will kill her after a week." Itachi answered

**~merii-kun~**

They reach his destination after two days. Normally it would take a day to travel but due to the disturbances that they passed, they're a day late. They walked inside the inn near the entrance and were greeted by his new teammates .

"Sasuke-kun !" cried the red-haired monster as she slid her arms under Sasuke's.

"Stop it, Karin," he said it sternly and directly at her, "Sakura, come with me"

"E-eh?"

Sakura seemed unfazed by what he said. Sasuke sighed and grabbed Sakura toward his room.

"H-hey ! Sasuke !"

His three teammates followed him but he stopped them.

"Hn. You three, don't interrupt us" he said.

Inside the room, Sasuke tightly hugged him from her back.

"H-hey Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just want to hug you." Sakura found out that Sasuke didn't use his monosyllabic syllables on her and his affection towards her. She put all of her courage to ask this question.

"Sasuke … what am I to you?"

Sasuke spun her around to face him and placed his right hand on his heart.

"You're the life of my heart. You're the light and my angel. I don't want to lose you, coz' I want you to be the mother of my children. We will revive my clan with love and care and away from hatred." He replied.

Sakura seemed to be touched by his words. She lifted her left hand and caressed his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun ... you're the darkness of my life. Everything about darkness …" Sasuke stifled and tensed. "Yet at the same time … you're my hope, my source of power, my everything. Don't worry, okay? I'll be here just for you …" as she said these, she smiled – a true smile only for him.

This time he let emotions flood to him. He returned his smile with hid and hugged her again.

"Thank you … Sakura, thank you."

"Shh… remember Sasuke- kun… my love for you is like rain, you can run and hide from it, but you could never stop it. I never stop loving you … and I'll never will."

"Sakura, I'm tired now. Let's go to sleep." Sasuke lifted her and laid her down the bed before he slid to the right part of it.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun …" she mumbled before slowly drifting to sleep.

"Good night, Sakura. I love you…"

"I love you, too."

Morning came and Sakura woke up first. Sakura turned to her right and found Sasuke still asleep. She cupped his face and stirred from his slumber.

"S-sorry, did I wake you? Don't worry I have to go anyway," she said. She was about to stand when two arms sneaked around her waist and hugged her down.

"Ah. Ah. Touch move, touch but don't move."

"Sasuke-kun! I have to take a bath. I already smell."

"Kiss me"

"E-eh?"

"S-sasuke- -" but before she knew it, Sasuke already pulled her for a kiss.

"Now that's better. Take a bath now, you smell …" he said as he smirked at her. Sakura seemed didn't hear him, so he repeated himself.

"Sakura, take a bath or I'll make you." He said as he grinned maniacally at her.

"PERVERT !" she shot back. He chuckled and allowed a small smile in his lips to let her know that he is joking.

** ~merii-kun~**

It's nearly a week and Kisame was growing impatient.

"Hey, Itachi, can we kill her?"

"Not yet."

Kisame cursed under his mouth carefully not to be heard by Itachi. 'Stupid sharingan user'

Itachi caught what he said.

"Kisame," was all he had to say. The one who had been called got visibly tensed.

"H-hai?"

"Let's go."

**~merii-kun~**

The week went by. Sakura and Sasuke were at Ame to search for Sasuke's older brother. By this time, Sakura and Sasuke grew fond with each other, causing Karin to even hate her more for stealing 'HIS' Sasuke-kun.

"Kisame, it's time." He went straightly toward to his younger brother.

Before they could move, black cloaks and red clouds clouded their vision.

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

Sasuke hissed and uttered his name with hatred.

"Uchiha … Itachi."

"Is that how you'll greet your brother?"

"Damn you." He quickly charged his chidori toward his brother and Itachi dodged it. The others were faced by Kisame.

"Of course I wouldn't want Itachi to have all the fun." Kisame said

The four, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and Sakura, moved to their fighting stance and readied themselves for possible attacks.

"Ah , ah … You can't beat me with that useless jutsu." Itachi said while dodging the kunais and shurikens thrown by Sasuke.

"You know otouto, you become soft towards that pink-haired kunoichi"

"Hn"

"Ah… so you're not affected by her. Let's see what will you do if I kill her in front of you?" said Itachi.

"Sasuke visibly tensed at what he said. He would mean it.

"Touch her or else …"

"Too late, foolish little brother." Itachi made his shadow clone and grabbed Sakura by her neck and choked her. Sakura being exhausted from fighting Kisame couldn't counter it. On the other hand, the real Itachi was holding Sasuke but reappeared behind Sakura with a kunai in hand.

"Goodbye, Blossom," he said as he struck his kunai right through Sakura's heart.

"NO ! SAKURA !" Sasuke screamed.

He was full of anger. Never in his life that he will be filled with much anger. He charged himself toward Itachi, sword in hand.

"Die you bastard!" sasuke said as he pierced his brother's heart.

**~merii-kun~**

He knelt down beside Sakura and placed her in his arms. He cried for the second time around losing his loved one.

"Sakura … Sakura … Please don't leave me, please … I love you, Sakura, more than ever, more than everyone."

Now, he finished his first goal but lost his second, to be with the girl he had always loved … now that she's dead.

**~merii-kun ~**

**The end …**

My second fanfic … hehehe but not really. I have another one but I can't type it due to my hectic schedule at school.

Please review and enjoy XD !

_**Love,**_

_**Merii-kun 3**_


End file.
